Ziam Mayne - C'est ici le combat du jour et de la nuit
by Mala29
Summary: La guerre et déclarée. Les nazis font la chasse à l'homme. Mais Zayn et Liam se cachent, et leur vie va devenir un enfer. OS Ziam Mayne - LEMON explicite


COUPLE : Ziam Mayne (Zayn Malik x Liam Payne)

RATING : M (pour cause de lemon explicite)

NOTE DE MOI : Voici un nouvel OS. Il est plus sombre que les précédent puisqu'il se déroule lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Je pense qu'il reste quelques fautes, désolée si elles vous dérangent. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira malgré tout.

_**C'est ici le combat du jour et de la nuit.**_

Hollande - Jeudi 21 Mai 1942 : 19h

La sonnerie d'alarme retenti. Tous les habitants du quartier relevèrent la tête, un air de peur sur le visage. Chacun prit ses affaires les plus importantes en quelques minutes.

Quelques enfants pleurèrent. Malgré l'habitude des raids aériens, quand le risque devenait réel, tout le monde oubliait les conseils du gouvernement. La terreur envahissait l'esprit de chacun.

Tous se précipitèrent dans la cave de leur Immeuble.

Les enfants pleuraient, les parents pleuraient. Les seuls qui résistaient étaient les adolescents. Ceux qui savaient que leur famille comptaient sur eux.

Parmi ces jeunes, deux étaient juifs. Liam Payne et Zayn Malik. Ils ne se connaissaient que pour s'être retrouvés dans cette cave à de nombreuses reprises et ils réconfortaient leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs parents de fortune du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Dehors, les bombardements faisaient trembler la terre. Des morceaux du plafond se détachaient pour venir tomber sur la tête des réfugiés. Les murs tremblaient, la poussière volait, le bruit assourdissait les gens.

Puis le silence revint. D'un coup. Les respirations se retinrent, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, personne ne bougeait.

Une seconde alarme se fit entendre. Signe que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Les réfugiés sortirent , n'accordant plus un regard à ceux qui furent pendant quelques instants, leurs compagnons de fortune.

L'Immeuble était encore debout et chacun est rentré chez soi.

Jusqu'au prochain raid.

Lundi 8 Juillet 1942 : 10h

La nouvelle s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre. L'ordre à été clair. Tous les juifs doivent être déportés dans les camps de concentration.

Dans l'Immeuble, les familles se regardaient. Chacun réfléchissait. Deux familles juives vivent ici. Les dénoncer ? Dénoncer ces gens qui ne leur avaient rien fait où garder le secret. Les préserver le plus longtemps possible.

Les Malik se sont regardés, une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Aucun mot de sortait de leur bouche. Ils voulaient vomir. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pour une religion ?

Les parents prirent une décision muette. Qui ne plairait pas au plus jeune, mais peu importe. Il devait vivre.

Chez les Payne, l'ambiance était pareille à la différence, qu'ils s'y attendaient. Ils savaient que cette décision finirait par tomber. Ils le savaient depuis qu'Hitler était au pouvoir. La réaction n'en avait pas été pour autant moins violente. La mère de Liam prirt une décision en regardant son fils.

Les habitants de l'Immeuble se regardaient. Tous avaient une idée de ce que les familles allaient faire. Et chacun dans un coin de sa tête se promis de les sauver.

De sauver ces deux fils. Le secret resterait bien gardé.

"**Zain, **l'interpella sa mère.

- **Zain, promets nous que tu feras ce que l'on te dit, **lui demanda son père

- **Papa ? Maman ? Me dites pas ça... S'il vous plait... **Suppliais le fils, qui avait deviné ce qu'il allait se passer.

- **Mon chéri, s'il te plait. Ne rends pas ce moment plus dur qu'il ne l'est. Ecoutes nous**, repris sa génitrice.

- **Tu vas aller te cacher dans la cave. **Expliqua son père. **Il y a une autre cave sous la cave. Une cachette que seul les gens de cet Immeuble connaisse. Tu y resteras le temps nécessaire.**

**- S'il vous plait... Ne faites pas ça... **Gémissais Zayn. **Vous ne pouvez pas me demander quelque chose comme ça. **

**- Si Zain. Et nous te laissons pas le choix. **Ordonna le chef de famille.

**- Mon chéri, tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour nous non plus...**

**- Alors pourquoi vous me demandez de faire ça ? **Haussa-t-il la voix

- **Mon chéri, **dit-elle doucement. **Tu dois vivre. Nous avons vécu notre temps. Tu n'as que 16 ans et la vie devant toi. **

**- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?! **Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de la phrase.

- **Oui. Et nous savons combien c'est difficile mais... Les Allemands, **son père cracha le mot, **ne nous laisse pas le choix. Là dessous, tu seras en sécurité.**

**Une famille ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. Un enfant si. Nous irons dire que tu es mort d'une grippe. Les cimetières nous sont interdits alors nous bruleront un mort. Tu es né sous le nom de Zain Javaald Malik. Désormais, tu auras des lettres de changées. Le I de ton prénom deviendra un Y et le V de ton deuxième prénom deviendra un W. De petits changements, mais j'espère qu'ils seront suffisant pour que tu puisses te construire une nouvelle vie. **

**- Mais... **Essaya-t-il

- **Il n'y a pas de "mais" Zain. Et même si tu n'étais pas déporté pour ta case de juif, tu est homosexuel. Zain ! Tu prends conscience de ça ?! Tu n'a aucune chance de survie ! **Cria son père.

- **Je sais..." **Murmura le fils, les larmes aux yeux.

Un silence se posa sur la famille où chacun essayait de retenir ses larmes.

"**Je sais. **Coupa Liam avant même que sa eu parlé. **Tu veux que je me cache dans cette cave située sous la cave. Et si je ne veux pas ? Je ne suis pas obligé. C'est ma vie, ou plutôt ma mort, en l'occurrence. J'en fait ce que je veux.**

**- Liam, s'il te plait. Ton père est déjà mort au combat. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi aussi. **Lui dit sa mère.

- **Quitte à ce que ce soit toi qui meurs ? **Demanda le fils

- **Je t'en pris, ne rends pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est.**

**- Je ne la rend pas plus difficile. J'expose mon point de vue, **répliqua le plus jeune.

- **Très bien. Alors j'expose aussi le mien. Tu vas aller dans cette cachette ! Parce que tu es mon fils, parce que tu es jeune, parce que tu es le dernier des Payne.**

**- Mais je... **Essaya de la couper Liam.

- **Et peu m'importe que tu ne puisses pas donner de descendant de part ton orientation sexuelle, tu dois vivre ! Un point c'est tout alors tu pourras râler, contester, crier ou même me faire du mal physiquement ou moralement, je ne changerais pas d'avis. **

**- Très bien... **Soupira Liam. **Mais comment vas-tu cacher le fait que je ne suis plus là ?**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais déclaré à la mairie. Personne ne sais officiellement que tu existes." **Expliqua-t-elle.

Un silence lui répondit.

"**Et comment je ferrais pour vivre ? **Demanda le jeune garçon.

-** Il y a des conserves et du pain rassis. Il y a une petite réserve d'eau, renouvelée chaque jour. Mais il y a vraiment très peu d'eau, à peine de quoi se laver. Pour des produits frais, je verrais avec les gens de l'Immeuble, mais ce n'est pas dit que tu en ais tous les jours. **Lui indiqua sa mère.

- **Je vois. Quand est ce que je dois y aller ? **S'informa Liam.

-** Le plus tôt possible. Demain à la première heure si possible."**

Mardi 9 Juillet 1942 : 8h

Liam était dessus la trappe cachée qui menait à la cave sous la cave. Un soupir lui échappa. Il se baissa et ouvrit la trappe. Sous lui, le noir régnait. Il essaya de s'habituer à la pénombre, mais voyant que ça ne menait à rien, il se résolu à passer un pied dans le trou. Tâtant le noir du pied, il finit par tomber sur une échelle. Il posa son pied, puis le deuxième. Sa valise dans une main, il commença à descendre. Quelques échelons plus tard, il toucha le sol. Touchant les murs à la recherche d'un interrupteur, il finit par le trouver. L'ampoule s'alluma, projetant une faible lueur dans la pièce. La salle était relativement petite. Un lit double, une cuisine fait d'une gazinière et d'un four. Quelques casseroles, une bassine. Les conserves sont placées sur des étagères. Vraiment minuscule. 20 pas de large et 40 de long.

Liam s'assit et soupira. Voilà sa nouvelle maison.

Mardi 9 Juillet 1942 : 8h30 

Zayn se trouvait là où Liam était une demie heure avant. Il eu la même réaction que Liam, il ouvrit la trappe et fut surprit de voir que la lumière était allumée. Zayn haussa un sourcil et descendit dans la cave.

Liam regarda le nouveau venu d'un air intrigué, le détaillant du regard.

Un petit sourire, des dents blanches. Beau, très beau. Mais que faisait-il là ? Liam devait être le seul à se trouver dans cette cave.

Quoique qu'être accompagné de cette beauté lui allait bien.

Zayn regardait Liam avait malice. Pas mal, assez beau même.

Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, une peau blanche, des yeux noisettes et sérieux, une bouche magnifique.

Il ne savait pas qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette cave.

**"Salut, je suis Zayn,** se présenta Zayn.

- **Et moi Liam. **

**- Pourquoi tu es là ? **Demanda le brun.

- **Je me cache. **Répondit simplement Liam.

-** Ça je m'en doute, **rigola Zayn, **mais plus précisément ?**

**- Je suis gay et juif. **Avoua Liam.

- **Ah.**

**- Et toi ? **

**- Pareil. **Dit Zayn.

**- On est donc dans la même galère.**

**- Et oui..." **Soupira Zayn

La journée passa lentement. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, discutant toute la journée. A un moment, ils regrettèrent de ne pas avoir de jeu de carte, mais ils finirent par jouer à des jeux de mains comme ils voyaient les filles le faire lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits.

Jeudi 9 Juillet 1942 

Un mois qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'énerver. La veille, des allemands nazis étaient venus chercher des juifs. Ils ont eu la peur de leur vie, mais le fait qu'ils soient toujours là prouvait que personne là haut ne les avaient dénoncé. Par contre, tout deux savaient que leur famille n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Si eux avaient été rayés de la population, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs parents et ils avaient peur pour eux. Liam ne voulait pas perdre le dernier parent qui lui restait et Zayn ne voulait pas se retrouver seul.

Ils avaient peur. Mais pour leur bien communs, ils taisaient leur peur et continuaient de vivre.

Chacun connaissait maintenant la vie de l'autre par cœur.

Zayn savait que Liam avait perdu son père au début de la guerre. Il savait que la cicatrice qui barrait son torse venait d'une opération qui lui avait coûté un rein à sa naissance.

Il savait que son rêve le plus cher est de devenir musicien, mais qu'il craint de ne pas pouvoir réaliser ce rêve.

Il sait qu'il n'a jamais eu de petit ami, car qui voudrait d'un juif homosexuel ?

Il sait que plus jeune, il a volé du pain pour nourrir sa mère et il connaissait plein d'autre chose du genre.

Liam savait de Zayn que les multiples tatouages qui parcourait sa peau avait une signification pour lui. Le prénom de son grand-père. Il savait aussi qu'il était d'origine pakistanaise et anglaise, mais que ses parents ne pouvaient pas se marier chez eux à cause de leurs familles, opposés à leur mariage alors ils sont venus ici.

Il savait de lui qu'il aurait aimé devenir médecin et qu'il était en fac de médecine.

Il savait que son air de garçon des rues n'était qu'une carapace pour se protéger des insultes des autres.

Oui, chacun connaissait la vie de l'autre par cœur.

Mais ils connaissaient la personne qu'ils avaient été et non la personne qu'ils sont.

Ces secrets là viendront plus tard.

Dimanche 9 Août 1942

Ils commencent à ne plus pouvoir supporter cet isolement. Ils n'ont pas vu la lumière du jour depuis deux mois déjà. Seul l'ampoule de leur "maison", permettait à leurs yeux de voir la couleur.

Leurs jambes sont endoloris de ne pas bouger. Et ils en ont marre du régime chou qu'ils trainent depuis 2 semaines. Et vu le stock qui leur reste, ils savent qu'ils en ont encore pour un bout de temps.

Ils ont tous les deux perdus plusieurs kilos. Les seules nouvelles qu'ils ont du monde extérieur leur vient des habitants de l'Immeuble lorsqu'ils viennent leur apporter des produits frais et de leur petite radio.

Ils captent de temps en temps la BBC, la radio anglaise et ils se débrouillent pour comprendre ce qui est dit. C'était toujours mieux que les fausses bonnes nouvelles données par le gouvernement allemand.

Ils projettent de sortir, mais ils savent tous les deux que c'est impossible.

Dès fois, ils prennent le risque de monter dans la cave du haut. Pour pouvoir marcher un peu.

Ils parlent de leurs rêves les plus fous. Ceux qu'ils aimeraient se voir réaliser après la guerre. Comme devenir soudainement riche ou vivre un vrai conte de fée.

Mais un bruit vient toujours les faire s'arrêter dans leurs discutions. Au début, ils en rigolaient. Mais au bout de deux mois, le rire vient moins souvent. Les situations les plus bêtes arrivent tout juste à leur arracher un sourire.

Mercredi 9 Septembre 1942

Ils ne parlent plus. Ils n'ont plus de conversation. La radio passe toujours en boucle les même informations et rien ne présage la fin de la guerre. L'Allemagne gagne bataille sur bataille, les gouvernements sont partis en Angleterre. Ils sont seuls. Seuls avec leurs pensées.

Puis un tousse. Il s'étouffe et l'autre vient lui taper doucement dans le dos pour le calmer. L'autre le remercie. Et le silence revient.

Ils ont toujours peur. Ils ne savent plus comment gérer cette peur qui leur bouffe les entrailles. Alors ils se taisent. Ils ruminent leurs sombres pensées dans leur tête.

Un habitant vient toquer à la trappe de la cave et Zayn va ouvrir. C'est le jeune Niall Horan. Il vient apporter des pommes. Zayn sourit à la vue de l'enfant de 10 ans. Un sourire nostalgique sur le visage à la vue de la joie qui règne dans son regard bleu azur. Liam arriva derrière lui pour voir qui était là. Lui aussi sourit en voyant la bouille blond de Niall.

Ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Il raconte ce qu'il sait. Les allemands cherchent toujours les juifs, mais sa maman dit que Liam et Zayn ne sont pas sur la liste. Il le sait parce que sa maman est marchande et que les allemands viennent souvent la voir, alors ils lui parlent.

Dehors, il pleut tout le temps. Toutes les cultures finissent noyées alors les pommes sont les dernières avant un bout de temps.

Niall dit qu'il a tapé quelqu'un parce qu'il avait insulter la maman de Zayn. Il disait que c'était la honte d'avoir un fils pédé, et en plus, s'il est mort d'un rhume c'est de sa faute. Parce qu'elle l'avait pas assez couverte.

Zayn s'était raidit à l'entente de l'insulte, mais la main apaisante de Liam sur son épaule le fit se détendre.

La maman de Niall n'était pas contente après. Parce qu'il est revenu avec plein de bleus.

Puis le jeune Niall est reparti comme il est venu. Il a laissé un dessin avec les pommes. Sur le dessin, on devinait Zayn et Liam. Ils se tenaient la main et avaient l'air heureux.

Même un enfant l'avait remarqué.

Vendredi 9 Octobre 1942

Un nouveau bombardement. De la cave du dessous, Liam et Zayn peuvent entendre les obus tomber sur le sol. Ils entendent les enfants pleurer au dessus d'eux. Ils n'en peuvent plus, alors ils montent. Les gens les regardent. Tous savent qu'ils sont coincés là dessous depuis des mois, personne ne parle. Ils se séparent et partent aux côtés des enfants. Ils leur parlent, les consoles, leurs disent les mots que leurs parents ne trouvent pas. Les pleurs se calment. Les deux garçons, d'un accord commun, silencieux se mirent à chanter. Ils chantent une chanson française. Une chanson entendue à la radio, qu'ils ont tout de suite mémorisé malgré la barrière de la langue, elle avait été traduite en anglais et ils l'avaient comprise. Car cette chanson les caractérisait.

watch?v=q_C3tEchr4A

_D'abord je vais lui dire : "Maman,  
Je n'veux plus dormir en pension."  
Et puis je glisserai lentement  
Sur les ravages de la passion._

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

J'essaierai de choisir mes mots,  
Mais comment peindre un sentiment ?  
Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau.  
Je me connais depuis longtemps.  
En aucun cas préoccupé  
Par les yeux ou les seins des filles,  
Dans mes nuits j'étais la poupée  
Qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question.  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Depuis deux jours, je n'en dors pas.  
Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore,  
Apprendre que leur enfant se croit  
Etre un étranger dans son corps.  
C'n'est pas comme avouer un mensonge.  
D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte de moi.  
C'est crever l'abcès qui me ronge  
Et finir en paix avec moi.

Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?

Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posé la question ?  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon.  
Y-a-t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?

Leurs voix résonnaient d'un accord parfait et dans la cave, tout le monde s'était tu. On entendait plus les bombes à l'extérieur. Chacun était plongé dans ce monde, ce monde qui caractérisait les deux homosexuels.

Les habitants de l'Immeuble ne comprenaient pas les paroles, mais peu leur importait. Il était capital de ne pas briser le lien qui se créait entre les deux chanteurs. Tout le monde l'avait comprit.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent en même temps que les bombes finissaient leur triste besogne.

Mais malgré l'arrêt de la pluie d'obus, personne ne bougeait.

Liam et Zayn se regardaient. Leurs yeux brillaient. De joie, de mélancolie, de tristesse, d'amour. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés et quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts se croisèrent, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Doucement, les habitants de l'Immeuble quittèrent la cave pour voir les dégâts du raid. Ils finirent par prendre conscience de leur solitude, ainsi que du risque à rester dans la cave du haut.

Ils descendirent dans leur cachette pour n'en sortir que bien plus tard.

Lundi 9 Novembre 1942

Un mois de plus est passé. Un mois après leur duo et malgré l'ambigüité de la pièce dans laquelle ils vivent, on pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont serins. Presque. Ils le serraient si la guerre n'était pas là.

Leur chant les a libéré d'un poids. Ils sont moins tendus, ils pensent moins à ce que leur vie aurait pu être, ils pensent moins à sortir de cette cave.

Ils se parlent à nouveau, se découvre de nouvelles choses. Un petit rire gêné, un reniflement de dédain, une manie. Ils se réapprennent. Ils apprennent celui que l'autre était. Ils apprennent celui que l'autre voudrait être.

Ils prennent leurs tics de langages, ils en prennent de nouveaux.

Et le temps passe, l'espoir demeure.

Mercredi 9 Décembre 1942 

Bientôt Noël. Ils ne fêtent pas cette fête, mais leurs amis si. Et cette période de l'année est habituellement synonyme de joie. Mais pas cette année. Cette année, ils resteront seuls, coincés dans cette cave. Où la tension et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas à décrire tant ils l'avaient oublié.

Les premières neiges sont tombées sur la Hollande. Il fait froid. Ils ont froid. Les habitants de l'Immeuble leurs ont donné des vêtements chaud, des vieilles couvertures pour la plupart trouées, mais chaude. Ils font chauffer le minimum d'eau pour se laver et pour manger.

Ils restent dans le lit, se réchauffant mutuellement. Ils jouent aux cartes, un vieux jeu que les Horan leur avaient donné.

Et le temps passe, doucement, lentement.

Mais cette année, ils font faire une dérogation. Ils ne veulent pas être juifs pour une journée seulement. Alors, ils fêteront Noël. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ils vont fêter cette fête chrétienne tant appréciée.

Jeudi 24 Décembre 1942 : 

C'est le soir, à la radio, des chants de noël se font entendre. Les "animateurs" radios sont en famille.

Dans notre cave, Liam et Zayn se font un repas un peu plus copieux que les autres jours. Les familles de l'Immeuble leur avaient fait quelques cadeaux, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu leur rendre. Ils attendaient maintenant 00h00 pour les ouvrir. Ils ont décidé de mettre leur religion de côté.

Ils mangent leur repas dans un état second. Ils se bouffent plus des yeux qu'autre chose. Noisette contre chocolat. Zayn contre Liam.

A la radio, un slow se fait entendre. Ce fut un déclic pour eux deux. Ils ont bougé un peu la table, le lit pareil et dans le petit espace que leur laissait leur sous cave. Ils se sont rapprochés. Zayn passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire de fortune tandis que Liam posait ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Leurs corps se collaient et ils ne faisaient rien pour les en empêcher. Leurs hanches se collaient, leurs corps bougeaient en harmonie. Ils ne formaient qu'un.

La musique s'arrêta, mais ils ne pouvaient se séparer.

Zayn releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé pour la poser contre le torse de Liam, et il croisa le regard chocolat de son cavalier.

Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, se découvrant, n'allant pas plus loin.

Mais Zayn en voulait plus. Il colla plus franchement ses lèvres à celles de Liam. Il profita d'un gémissement du châtain pour faire glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue, touchant simplement sa compagne.

Zayn poussa Liam sur le lit et s'allongea sur celui ci. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et leurs langues firent plus franchement connaissance. Elles jouaient entre elle, s'amusaient, dansaient, faisaient gémir leurs propriétaires.

Leurs mains commencèrent à se balader. Caressant par dessus le vêtement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre alors Liam retira le pull de Zayn, puis son tee-shirt tandis que lui même mourait de chaud suite au désir.

Zayn sourit et il retira à son tour les hauts de Liam qui tombèrent sur le sol.

Ils s'observèrent, se dévoraient du regard, détaillant leurs pectoraux, leurs abdominaux. L'envie était trop forte. Zayn se précipita vers la bouche de son amant. Il lui suçota la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'une de ses mains partait pincer les tétons de Liam qui se cambra sous le plaisir, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections. Un gémissement leur échappa. Le tortionnaire laissa les boutons de chairs pour faire glisser ses doigts sur les côtes de Liam, qui se révélait être extrêmement réactif à cet endroit. Ses hanches partirent en avant d'un mouvement brusque et incontrôlé.

Expérimentant, Zayn se laissa glisser sur le côté et souffla sur les côtes du bruns. Les hanches de Liam repartirent en avant. Zayn sourit et sortit sa langue pour la faire goûter à cette partie du corps de son amant. La réaction de Liam ne se fit pas attendre.

"**Mon dieu ! Ha... Putain Zayn... T'arrêtes pas..."**

Zayn haussa un sourcil. Mais c'est que c'était aussi efficace qu'une fellation apparemment. Il jouait avec sa langue sur cet endroit si sensible alors qu'il faisait lentement descendre sa main, caressant son ventre, jouant avec la ligne sombre de poils qui descendait jusque dans son caleçon. Il arriva à son pantalon qu'il lui retira précipitamment pour admirer l'érection de Liam malgré la dernière barrière de tissue.

Zayn passa une main amoureuse sur le membre de son amant et il fut récompensé par un gémissement étouffé. Zayn retira la dernière barrière de tissue et pu admirer le corps parfait de Liam qui s'offrait complètement à lui. Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, le souffle coupé.

Liam se releva doucement sur les coudes et regarda Zayn. Il le regarda avec attention.

"**Tu es parfait..."**

Zayn l'avait dit dans un souffle. Liam s'assit et pris Zayn dans ses bras.

"**Toi aussi", **lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Un sourire complice et amoureux leur échappa. Liam allongea son amant sous lui et parsema son torse de baisers papillons. Il voulait le voir nu. Il parcourait son dos de les longs doigts fins tandis qu'il arrivait au pantalon de Zayn. Il le lui retira et son boxer suivit bien vite pour rejoindre le sol. Liam regarda le membre de Zayn avec délectation. Il allait se baisser pour y gouter mais Zayn ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

Il fit remonter Liam vers lui pour lui dévorer la bouche avec amour et gourmandise. Leur salive se mélangeaient en un cocktail délicieux. Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, attisant leur désir fiévreux. Leurs érections se rencontraient à chaque coup de reins qu'ils donnaient inconsciemment. Ils se désiraient ardemment. Liam se détacha de Zayn, à bout de souffle et roula sur le côté. Il écarta les jambes en une demande précise.

"**Prends moi.**

**- Tu es sûr ? **s'enquit Zayn

- **Putain Zayn ! Fait pas chier avec tes états d'âme ! J'ai envie de toi maintenant... Et si tu ne me prend pas, je te jure que c'est moi qui te prend. Tu en as autant envie que moi alors... Prend. Moi !"**

Zayn eu un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Liam.

Zayn se plaça entre les jambes de son amant. Très bien. Il plaça les jambes de Liam sur ses épaules et d'un mouvement brusque, il entra en Liam. Il ne l'avait pas préparé et tous les deux s'en moquaient bien. Liam avait toujours été très élastique et il n'eu pas mal.

Zayn aussitôt entré ressorti de Liam pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Le mouvement leur arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

Liam accompagnait le mouvement par des coups de reins dans le sens contraire de ceux de Zayn, leur procurant toujours plus de plaisir.

Zayn finit par taper dans une boule de nerf et le corps de Liam s'arqua, lui laissant échapper un "Zayn" roque. A ce son, leurs mouvements ce firent plus désordonnés. Tout n'était plus qu'un amas de bras, de jambes, de plaisir et de désir. Chacun de leur geste les amenaient toujours plus près des étoiles.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Les mots ne passaient pas leur bouche, trop occupée à laisser échapper des gémissements d'extase alors ils faisaient passer leurs "Je t'aime" par leur yeux. Ils se comprenaient. Leur corps et leur esprit étaient en parfaite symbiose tandis qu'ils se donnaient toujours plus à l'autre.

Ils s'apprenaient pour ne former qu'un seul être.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, Liam se libéra entre leur deux corps pendant que Zayn se libérait en Liam. Ils touchaient les étoiles.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent et le brun retomba sur Liam. Il roula sur le côté, la respiration encore haletante. Liam tourna la tête vers Zayn pour croiser son regard. L'amour qu'il y trouva lui fit rater un battement. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs mains se cherchèrent pour nouer leurs doigts.

Sentant le froid caresser son épiderme, il rabattis la couverture sur leur deux corps. Liam se blotti contre Zayn en ramenant leurs mains enlacées contre son torse.

"**Joyeux Noël, **lui chuchota Zayn à l'oreille.

- **Joyeux Noël."**

Samedi 9 Janvier 1943 : 

Le temps passait. Mais maintenant, ils étaient ensembles. Le temps leur semblait moins long. Le froid est toujours là. La guerre aussi. Les nazis aussi. Et leur amour aussi.

Mardi 9 Février 1943 :

Le petit Niall est revenu avec un nouveau dessin. Zayn et Liam se tenait encore la main, mais cette fois ci, ils étaient entouré d'un grand cœur.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres des deux amants et ils lui firent un câlin en le remerciant pour son dessin.

Le petit Niall leur dit que la prochaine fois, ce serait sa maman qui viendrait, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur dire, mais il savait pas quoi.

Mardi 9 Mars 1943 : 

Maura, la mère de Niall est bien venue, comme l'avait annoncé son fils un mois plus tôt. Elle venait avec des produits frais, mais au lieu de juste les leur donner et de repartir, comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle entra dans la sous-cave.

Zayn et Liam lui firent un peu de place.

Elle observa l'endroit où vivait ces deux garçons depuis 9 mois déjà. Elle fut agréablement surprise par l'ordre qui régnait dans ce petit espace. Leurs vêtements étaient rangés dans le sac de Zayn et celui de Liam servait pour mettre les produits frais. La vaisselle ne trainait pas dans le lavabo, le lit était fait, le sol était balayé, la table était propre. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit les dessins de son fils accrochés contre le mur aux côtés des photos que les deux garçons avaient amenés avec eux quand ils sont descendus dans cette cave.

Liam et Zayn observaient Maura regarder leur maison avec attention. Ils savaient qu'elle était surprise par la propreté du lieux. Mais il fallait bien s'occuper et faire le ménage était une bonne occupation. Leur logement était en meilleur état qu'au début. Les moisissures avaient été retirées et ça jouait déjà beaucoup.

Maura finit par prendre la parole.

"**J'ai une nouvelle pour vous."**

Ils furent toute ouïe et ils s'assirent sur le lit tandis que Maura prenait place sur une chaise.

"**J'ai deux laissés passés pour l'Angleterre. Je les ai obtenus par une amie qui n'en a pas l'utilité. Elle me les a donné et je pensais vous les donner."**

Bouche bée, le couple n'en croyait pas leur oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils rêvaient ! D'un même geste, ils se sont pincés mutuellement pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Le geste fit rire Maura.

Constatant qu'ils vivaient bien la réalité, ils sourirent à Maura.

"**Merci ! Merci, merci, merci,mer...**

**- Calme toi Liam. Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal, voyons," **lui dit-elle.

Liam lui sourit, un peu gêné. Zayn noua leur doigts. Le geste n'échappa pas à Maura qui leur sourit tendrement.

"**A quand est prévu le départ ? **demanda Zayn

- **Dans deux jours. Vous avez rendez-vous sur la place principale à 10h.**

**- Et on a pas besoin de papiers ? **

**- Si, mais je vous les ais fait faire, ** leur annonça-t-elle en leur tendant leur nouvelles cartes d'identités. **Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en Angleterre, vous porterez ces noms. Là bas, vous irez voir la famille Styles. Ils vous accueilleront. J'ai envoyé vos certificats de naissance, votre mère me les avait confiés, à la famille Tomlinson. Les Styles et les Tomlinson sont en contact."**

Zayn et Liam regardait leurs nouvelles cartes tout en écoutant les informations de leur bienfaitrice.

Zayn s'appelait désormais François Ribouchon, il avait 21 ans et était médecin. En lisant son faux arbre généalogique, il constata que toute sa famille était anglaise, personne de juif. Il était juste venu ici en renfort pendant la guerre, mais avec la menace allemande sur Londres, il préférait se trouver aux côtés de sa famille.

Liam lui, était maintenant Georges Oliver et il avait 20 ans. Il était un musicien venu en concert et bloqué ici depuis le début de la guerre. Etant Anglais, il n'avait pas le droit de rester ici d'où son actuel laissé passé.

Maura avait vraiment été gentille. Pour un soucis d'authenticité, elle avait choisi des métiers qui correspondaient à leur compétences. Zayn était en fac de médecine lorsque la guerre avait été déclarée et Liam jouait parfaitement du piano, chantait et savait jouer de la guitare. Il préparait un diplôme de musicien.

Ils avaient toutes les pièces en mains pour retrouver leur liberté, restait à eux de faire le plus gros du travail

Ils remercièrent une fois de plus Maura pour sa gentillesse et une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils commencèrent à préparer leur affaires

Jeudi 11 Mars 1943 : 8h

Ils étaient près à partir. Ils avaient prévu de la marge, car ils y allaient à pied. Ils avaient tout ranger dans leur petite maison.

Ils sortirent de leur cave pour monter dans celle supérieur. Ils sortirent de la grande cave et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée de leur Immeuble. C'était la première fois qu'ils revoyaient cette endroit depuis 9 mois. Les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux. Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Ils laissèrent leur valise au rez-de-chaussée et ils gravirent les étages. Zayn et Liam s'arrêtèrent au même. Liam prit la porte de droite, Zayn, celle de gauche.

Liam eu le souffle coupé en voyant l'état de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant des années. Les meubles étaient par terre, les assiettes étaient cassées, de la poussière recouvrait le sol. Tout était mort. Il entra dans son ancienne chambre. Sa guitare trainait avait disparu, mais il eu le reflexe de regarder sous le lit. Sa guitare était là, dans sa housse. Il la tira de la dessous pour la prendre. Il ouvrit la housse et sortit l'instrument de son étui. Par reflexe, il se mit à gratter les cordes et constata qu'elle était désaccordée. Il la réaccorda à l'oreille et joua une petite mélodie. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il plongea dans son monde.

Zayn cru que sa famille vivait toujours ici. Tout était tel quel que le jour de son départ. Mais les livres manquant dans la bibliothèque, les lits découverts, la poussière prouvait que personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. Comme Liam, il prit par habitude la direction de sa chambre. Ses livres de médecines étaient toujours là. Ils étaient dans le double fond de son armoire. Ils les prit avec délicatesse et les ouvrit. Il senti l'odeur du papier, il les feuilleta rapidement, se souvenant de notions qu'il avait apprit en cours il y a quelques mois. Il allait s'asseoir sur son lit lorsque quelques notes arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il écouta et suivit la mélodie jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans l'appartement de Liam. Il fut choqué par l'état du lieu, mais comme envouté par la musique, il se dirigea vers le son.

Zayn trouva Liam, concentré dans sa musique. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'instrument, son visage semblait apaisé. Zayn resta stupéfait par tant de beauté.

Liam termina les dernière notes et rouvrit les yeux. Il vit Zayn pleurer devant lui. Liam s'approcha de son amour et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues puis il l'embrassa doucement.

Zayn lui sourit et Liam, rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas plus triste que ça, retourna prendre sa housse. Il glissa sa guitare dedans et il prit le tout.

"**J'emporte ça, **annonça-t-il à Zayn

- **D'accord. J'ai pris mes vieux livres de médecine. Ça peut toujours servir."**

Bien sûr que ça peut servir. Ça leur sauverait la vie. Liam et sa guitare, Zayn et ses livres.

Ils se prirent la main et redescendirent chercher leurs sacs.

Sans un regard en arrière, ils quittèrent l'Immeuble.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un carrefour. Devant eux se trouvait le point de rendez-vous. Ils calmèrent les battements de leur cœur.

Ils endossèrent leur rôle. Zayn devint François Ribouchon et Liam devint Georges Olivier. Ils changèrent leurs démarche et d'un pas nouveau, ils prirent la direction de la place.

Deux nazis se présenta directement devant eux.

"**Papier !" **Ordonna l'un

Zayn donna ses papiers tandis que Liam faisait de même avec l'équipier du nazi.

Légèrement suspicieux, ils demandèrent au couple de prouver leur métier et leurs origines.

Ayant finit par apprendre l'anglais à force d'écouter la radio anglaise, Zayn et Liam se mirent à converser en anglais avec les deux nazis qui se trouvaient être bilingues.

La nationalité était validée. Restait le métier.

Liam commença. Il sortit sa guitare et il se mit à jouer Carmina Burana*. Il s'attira les bonne grâce du nazi en jouant cette musique et sa profession fut validé.

Restait Zayn. C'était un peu plus complexe pour lui. Parmi les gens présents sur la place, il y avait des malades. Un ayant très mal au ventre lui fut amené. Zayn souffla un bon coup et il ausculta le patient. Les yeux jaunes... Un cas facile. Zayn trouva la cause rapidement.

"**Il a le foie qui est infecté. Il lui faut une bonne dose d'antibiotique sinon, il risque de mourir."**

Les nazis firent venir un autre médecin qui lui confirma le diagnostic.

Leurs métiers sont validés.

Les nazis repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Zayn et Liam relâchèrent un peu la pression. Ils avaient passé l'épreuve. Ils mimèrent de ne pas se connaître et se présentèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une bordure de trottoir et de discuter de tout et de rien.

Angleterre - Jeudi 18 Mars 1943 :

Zayn et Liam, après avoir demandé à plusieurs personne où se trouvait Holmes Chapel, puis après avoir cherché la rue où habitaient les Styles finirent par se retrouver devant une petite maison.

Ils passèrent le portail et soufflèrent une fois devant la porte d'entrée. Ils se tirent la main l'espace de quelques secondes pour se donner du courage puis Liam sonna.

Ils attendirent un peu et un jeune garçon aux cheveux frisés vint leur ouvrir.

"**Hello !"**

Zayn et Liam échangèrent un regard. Leur nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui, ensemble.

_*Le lien de la musique : watch?v=bx1itv_7daI_


End file.
